Grand Kai's Palace
This is where the best fighters go to train, this is also where king kai, and the other kais live. You may role play here Saiyan Reunion Cero could be found sat on a rock outside of the palace, with two others. Cero's appearance had changed, his hair style was different and he had a different outfit, instead of his armour, he was wearing dark blue swimming jammers with purple stripes on each side. The two with him looked exactly the same as him, but there were differences, one had red hair, instead of black, and the other had white. They wore swimming jammers that matched their hair and their eyes, which were the same colour as the hair. Cero's gaze drifted up as he looked up into the sky, thinking to himself while his other sides sat near him, in silence, the red head was lying on the ground, sleeping while the white haired one looked at a tree. Cero's mind started to think, wondering if, by chance, there was a lake nearby. Though only a spirit, Cero could feel a strong power level nearby and when it attracts his attention he sees a familiar Saiyan in green and navy blue gear equal to the newer Mark-V Armor. "Well, look who's floating around without a body. I see my blast treated you well." he says with a chuckle and folds his arms. The Saiyan was Kevryn Turnis, his old rival. "So, it seems my blast blew you into more pieces than what you already were." he said looking at the other spirits that were similar to Cero. "Or are these just your imaginary friends?" Cero looked over to him, his expression was blank and bored. "Oh, so now you're dead too." He spoke in a stale tone as he kept his ocean blue eyes fixed on Kevryn. The red haired one was still asleep, not taking note of anything and the white haired one got up, facing Kevryn. The white haired one looked to him before giving him a bow, "Welcome, Kevryn. It is an honor to see you again." The white haired version of Cero spoke softly before standing up right, "What brings you here?" He asked as Cero, himself, looked back to the sky. "I don't need the three stooges act. As for now, I wonder if you've kept up with your training, even without a body." he asks looking around and walking forward before kicking the Cero on the ground into the air. "Get up lazy." Kevryn then looks back towards the main Cero. "Are you gonna answer me or be bored?" he asked looking at Cero. The red haired one shot up into the air before landing on his feet, "Hey, what was that for? Oh... It's you." The red head spoke as Cero looked back to Kevryn, "Oh course I have, I'm just on my break at the moment. There is nothing else to do here that would keep my sanity. You've met the Red Head before, that's Comet. The white haired one is Horus." Cero let out a soft sigh, "I've been training here for ages, and during my training, my mind, and soul, split again." He pointed to Horus, "Horus was the result of it. My pride, my honor, my courage. Of course I still have some of that in me, he is just the main aspect. Oh, and smart move blowing up my body, I'm sure if you didn't do it, Nero would have. Just out of spite." He kept his stale tone of voice as he shugged lightly, not really showing much in terms of emotions. "So, how did you die?" Cero asked his old rival. "Huh, that weakling Comet is still around, eh?" he asks smirking at the red head before turning to Horus and seeing his composure and then to Cero. "Seriously, you look pathetic right now. As for how I kicked the bucket, I was protecting the Runt from Bastion. This Bastion however was in some sort of web that controlled time-space from my understanding and connected to the original universe our Bastion is from. I died standing." he explained. "Ah, so that whole mess of time and space, huh? Neat." Cero let out, his eyes went back down to the ground. "My sister... And parents... Their souls, aren't in Otherworld. Nero has them." Cero looked back up, "And we might end up with a problem soon. I've been hearing thumping and crashing against some of Naraka. I think one or two might break out of their hells and flood Naraka. Everything here in Otherworld is affected by Nero. Strange, no?" His blank expression kept in place with his tone, seeming like nothing really mattered anymore to him. Being in Otherworld for as long as he did clearly changed him since he had no purpose here. Comet and Horus would just walk off to the side together before jumping into a nearby lake, swimming around it without bothering each other. Kevryn shakes his head and a sudden "crash" is heard with Horus and Comet soon joined by their other spirit form Kevryn punching him with a 10% Planetcracker Punch. "You're a Saiyan for Satan's sake! Have all of the Saiyans gone mad and soft on me?!" he shouts remembering back to Zucana losing his mind, Aaron being a goodie-two-shoes like Kakarot, and now even Cero has become a boring individual who has lost his pride. "Why don't you get that spirit back instead of having these forms of alter egos?!" he shouts angrily shaking the outside grounds. He calms down and folds his arms. "Why didn't you even bother to check in with North Kai? He said you left as quickly as you appeared." Cero lookes to him, his head tilted as the other two versions get out of the water without a scratch, they stand next to each other, facing Kevryn. "It isn''t my choice, it's part of the Klein Clan, we all have our souls shared with the dead. It always has been that way. And I haven't gone soft, I'm still thinking, my death by my brother's hands and then you destroying my body has given me a lot to think about." Horus and Comet sit on a rock next to each other, "I still train, but, my reason for fighting, it has escaped my mind since that point. I just keep going and keep fighting, for no reason. I have never been soft. As for North Kai, I dropped by, learned what I could, and left for here, a quiet place where I can train by myself, well..." He looks to Comet and Horus, "Not exactly by myself anymore." He looks back to Kevryn, "But you get the picture." Kevryn simply shakes hie head at Cero a few times. "This is just like your brother... your whole clan is a mess of fools and useless worms. You can't even hold onto what keeps pushing you to fight. You've lost complete interest in everything it seems. I can't tell you what to fight for but I fight for tomorrow." he says sternly grabbing his left wrist. "I fight for a tomorrow be it better or worse than the days that came before it. You need to keep fighting to be strong enough to protect what you want to protect!" he shouts at Cero. Going Beyond the Limits of a Saiyan... Kevryn roared out in absolute vexation destroying most of the landscape around him even in his base form. The angels and demons nearby backed off in fear and panic as the Grand Kai himself looked from his windows to see what was the matter. Kevryn's roar continued louder and louder shaking the earth with his power and causing minor shock waves in the air similar to his focused punches. When Kevryn relaxed it was but a brief period before screamed more becoming Super Saiyan-jin 2 and shattering absolutely everything nearby including sending some angels and demons skywards into the cloud barrier and pressuring them there with just his yell alone. King Kai from his planet wiped his forehead with his handkerchief with a worried look on his face. "Oh my... Kevryn's completely loathing his current power..." he says watching the scene alongside the Grand Kai but through his own visions. Both Kais were caught off guard when Kevryn suddenly stopped and dropped to his hands and knees coughing severely. "Oh my... Kevryn's true inner self has finally taken a toll on his psyche. It's only a matter of time before this drives him into someone completely evil. With no good in his life and only training and his anger of his self proclaimed weakness he'll end up destroying Other World if left unchecked..." King Kai said to the Grand Kai through telepathy. The Grand Kai simply smiled and nodded. "Yes he is quite powerful but... his anger stems from not just his self indulgence. His wife, Silver Aaron is not located in Other World due to her sacrifice." he explained to a confused looking King Kai upon hearing. "Sacrifice? Kevryn was controlled by Maestro and killed his wife and two other teammates. What sacrifice?" he asked. "Well, a long time ago in his world during the span between Majin Buu's defeat and the arrival of Lord Beerus his wife, and the other two Saiyans who shared birth defects like him were on a mission out in the Forbidden Lands that even we Kais are forbidden to enter." he said. "For good reason, the original Demon King, Lord Penumbra, was sealed away there in the form of a Titan Colossus to forever roam with his powers sealed. Wait a moment! W-w-w-wait! No, he didn't!" "Ah but he did." Grand Kai said sighing. The Grand Kai peered back out and saw Kevryn standing back up with his hair flaring every so often as he seemed to be struggling against something now. "Lord Penumbra was released and shattered his bonds taking full control of the form and Kevryn along with his two allies Pecha and Vaco killed." King Kai simply hummed to himself for a few moments listening in. "After this, Penumbra found a new body to invade and come back... Kevryn was chosen and alongside Maestro's mind control, Kevryn had no choice but to kill all of them... or so he had thought at least. Silver had foresaw this and allowed one of our Angels to sacrifice her life for her child's and then create a farce in her place to protect the young girl's birth." King Kai nodded and folded his arms. "But... if this sacrifice was in spirit, then that means Kevryn's daughter is alive somewhere and has two souls... Bah, this is ridiculous, what angel allowed this?!" he yelled. "I'm not sure, only the Supreme Kai knows. As for now, I'll keep an eye on Kevryn. He's attempting to use his new form he got from Jag to go beyond that of a normal Saiyan as well as harnessing Lord Penumbra's dark powers to enhance his own..." From the Grand Kai's eyes he saw a dark near pitch black aura shine off of his glasses and he laughed a little. "It's going to be a tough journey for him... but it seems he's off to a grat head start..." The Makyan surpression There is a small rift present in the grounds of the palace. The north south east west and grand Kai are using their powers to contain a black vortex that appears to be swirling and growing. Several warriors from various quadrants of the universe are resting the signs of battle clear on them. Kevryn floats above the scene and sees the warriors injured with the Kai trying to hold back the energy. "What the hell is going on here? Seriously you always have to call upon me like I'm your lap dog." he says before landing next to the Kai. "North Kai, explain this mess you bloated hog." Kevryn says folding his arms. North Kai sighs muttering to himself "Of course that's the guy Grand Kai summoned" He turns his head around enough to be heard but doesn't break his stance "I'm not sure how much of this earths history you are aware of but around 2 maybe 3 decades ago a Makyan named Garlic Jr wished for immortality seeking revenge on kami for the imprisonment of his father. This vortex was that prison known as the dead zone. Through the combined effort of piccolo and Goku along with the latent abilities of Gohan Garlic Jr was sealed in the dead zone himself." The kais are pushed back slightly but quickly regain their footing "We don't know what opened it again but we are doing all we can just to keep the rift from expanding. We sent fighters in to send garlic Jr back into the deadzone but as you can see he has gained a significant amount of power in his time there" Kevryn remains silent for a few seconds looking back at all of the warriors, even spotting Pikkon among the few defeated. "You're all pathetic." his sudden harshness makes the warriors look at him with suspicion and some with anger. "I've seen most of you slacking in your training or doing none at all. You're suppose to be the protectors of this realm but instead I'm the one sent in. Useless fools." he states before walking forward towards the portal. "Keep this sonuvabitch open until I handle this 'Garlic Jr.' thing you talked about. If you try to backstab me I will come back and destroy everything here." he states before placing his hand on the portal. "Fine just do what you gotta do, considering the end result of us screwing this up is the same anyway. Be forwarned when contained like this the area under the influence of the dead zone is unstable and sporadic sometimes the normal rules shift and change without warning so don't get caught of guard." The Kai stabalise the entrance to the rift for him allowing him to pass through king kai thinks to himself "I feel sorry for earth if they'll have to deal with this again when he is brought back" "I heard that you blue bastard!" Kevryn shouts from inside the portal. He then looks ahead of him and sees the chaotic nonsense of the Dead Zone. "This place feels weird. I guess I should follow that idiot's advice and keep on my toes." he states before backhanding a strange yellow demon with a sword shattering its skull in the process. "Hey, Garlic Jr! Are you here or is this a ploy to just trap me in this Kai forsaken place?" he shouts following a nearby path. The rift seems to inflict the feeling of being pulled towards something, most likely towards the dead zone itself in the center is a large dark green skinned creature. It has a very bulky frame and white eyes it is stood in the centre directly under the dead zone seemingly drawing dark lightning to himself. "Oh another interloper, well it doesn't matter when cleaning a world for destruction if there is one piece of dirt or two." Kevryn stands there looking at his opponent. "Well, look who's got a sack on them. Who might you be jolly green asshole?" Kevryn asks as he hops off of the path and floats downwards towards him. "I guess you must be the boss of this place?" "My name is Garlic Jr the survivor of the dead zone, I will bring this realm of darkness to fruition and encroach over all worlds living and dead. If those foolish Kai sent you here to stop me like those other fools then it seems you have been sent on a suicide mission." He just begins laughing as the rift of the deadzone grows slightly like a crack in space time "It wont be long now" Kevryn sighs and creates energy in his fist before turning and slamming it within range of Garlic Jr shattering the air and his control before shattering the air and sending Garlic Jr into a spiral against the nearby spires. "Look I don't care who you're trying to control but from what I was told you've been beaten by water and thrown into a giant ball of energy. You should really stop tryig if you constantly fail, don't you think?" he asks with a cocky smile and tilted head. "Now if you don't want to get turned into astro puddy then leave." he states. Garlic Jr gets up rubbing his fist upon his cheek "Well you did better than any of the other termites they sent in i suppose i can give you that much." He cracks his neck and loosens his shoulders "It seems you wish to fight, thats fine the dead zone can claim another form to fuel its power" He smirks as he builds up his energy seemingly drawing directly from the dead zone itself. "Hmph, seems like you've the home field advantage but I'll tell you one thing, there's nothing you can do to stand up the the strongest being in existence." he states getting into his fighting stance and then rushing towards Garlic Jr. "Hmm an ego, lets see if your fists can match your word, or will you just become fodder for the glorious dead zone" he charges at Kevryn. After the short battle with Garlic Jr. the Kai see something bolting for the exit. When Kevryn exits he kicks the West Kai out of the way and into a nearby tree as the portal closes. "I told you if you try to backstab me I'd destroy this place." he stated turning back around. "I assume you were simply shutting it on your own accord but don't forget I was still in there." he says as he touches down.Category:Other World Rp Area Category:Other World